


Dark Venom

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, faux angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is dressing a bit darker now a days, and it reminds Steve uncomfortably of the Venom incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Venom

Steve sipped at the soup in front of him. He nodded to Peter as he returned to the tower after hanging out with some his friends.

He immediately did a double take.

"Peter?" he stated innocently, eyes wide. Peter's hair looked darker, which meant it could be a wig, dyed, or it could simply be because his face was paler than usual and it made his hair look darker. Steve swallowed hard, eyes raking over his body. He was wearing all black, with chains and skulls and everything scary.

Steve shook his eyes, flashing back.

* * *

_"Whoa, nice digs." Clint appraised his nephew in the black Spiderman suit. "Iron Man is on fourth, he needs back-up." Peter snorted._

_"Yeah whatever." He webbed passed him, in the direct opposite direction that Clint told him._

_"Peter!" Steve exclaimed, recognizing his son. "What are you-ooft!" he stumbled backwards to avoid the glob of webbing, that hit the man Steve had just been fighting in the chest, knocking him backwards. "Peter!" he snapped._

_"Shut up! I got it!" Peter huffed. Steve narrowed his eyes._

_"What crawled up your butt Peter?" Tony huffed over the comm, "A little help? Someone?"_

_"Peter!" Steve commanded._

_"Fine!" the teenager muttered, webbing out into that direction. Steve grit his teeth together, but focused on the mission. There would be time for reprimanding later._

* * *

_"What the hell happened out there Peter? What the hell is wrong with you? Did you know that your Dad almost died? Because you wouldn't help him!" Steve ranted, pacing back and forth in front of him._

_"Steve…I didn't almost die…I can handle myself you know…" Tony muttered, but kept his eyes warily on Peter. "Why don't you take this-" he attempted to pull Peter's mask off, but he danced backwards._

_"Back off!" he snapped. Steve paused in his pacing, eyes narrowing._

_"Peter…take off the suit." He commanded. The teenager crossed his arms, stubbornly raising his chin. He was so busy glaring at his parents, that he didn't realize Natasha was sneaking up on him until she striked. He immediately spun to catch her arms as his spidey-sense alerted him of her attack. He was the slightest moment to late as Natasha managed to hook a few fingers under his mask._

_What she didn't expect though was for his mask to start attacking her._

_A black gooey-like substance started climbing up her arm. She jumped backwards, pulling his suit with him. As Peter fell to his knees, the others ran to help Natasha free herself._

_After a long and tired fight in which the substance (named the Venom by S.H.I.E.L.D.) was contained, Steve scooped Peter up in his arms and sighed softly._

_That was one of his worst memories._

* * *

"Tony!" Steve shouted and Peter jumped, eyes widening. He instantly started to make a grab for his web shooters in his backpack. Steve threw his spoon at his hands, knocking the shooters to the ground.

"Ow!" Peter objected. Tony came rocketing up the steps, Iron Man gear fully on. He aimed a repulsor at Peter, immediately recalling the Venom incident as well.

"Venom!" Steve shouted, grabbing a fork and a knife from the drawer below him.

"Dads!" Peter objected, shielding himself from any further attacks. "Venom isn't back! Wade brought me to this store called Hot Topic and decided I needed a makeover. Since it's easier to just go along with his insanity rather than object to it, I figured I would just take all this stuff off when I got home."

Tony flipped his face plate up, face stoic.

"God damn it Deadpool!"


End file.
